Glued
by JescaShylock
Summary: Luna has some fun with Padma's and Lisa's things. Please read and review.


**Glued**

**Disclaimer: **I do not, I repeat, do not own Harry Potter. As much as I wish it were true it's not. So I'll have to stick with my stories, which is the closest I'll ever get.

* * *

"Where's my brush?" Padma Patil, a 6th year Ravenclaw asked. Padma was described as one of the best looking girls in the school, and it was true. Padma had long black hair, which was usually worn in a plait, dark brown eyes, and a beautiful tan complexion, all of which was complemented by her outgoing personality.

"Where's _my_ brush?" Lisa Turpin asked, barley seconds after Padma. Lisa was also one of the better looking girls in the school with her long brown hair and crystal blue eyes. Lisa was the quite type and studied more than anything.

"Over here Lisa. I've found them." Padma said waving the other girl over.

"Glued to the wall." Lisa said incredulously. "Seriously what is going on with Loony. I'd really like to know why she keeps gluing our things to walls."

"Well -" Padma started, but was quickly cut of by Lisa.

"You can't be serious. You're still making up excuses for the girl. This is like the 17th time this month. Everyday something is missing, and ends up glued somewhere. It's annoying as hell." Lisa yelled.

Padma waited a few minutes before talking, carefully choosing her words. "She's Loony Lovegood, what more do you expect?"

"I .. I .. Agh." Lisa stuttered. "I'm so mad I can't talk-" Padma had opened her mouth to speak but was quickly shushed by a harsh glare from Lisa "- yes I do realize I'm talking now. But it's infuriating, I can't leave anything around without worrying that it'll end up on a wall."

Padma and Lisa continued to argue, neither noticing the blonde watching the whole exchange. Luna stifled a giggle from her position on the bed, they had started fighting (about her) with her there in plain view, it was quite idiotic really, but she wasn't going to tell them that.

For the last few months she had been "borrowing" her dorm mates things then gluing them to walls. Luna laughed mentally, they still hadn't found the things she'd glued to the wall and that had been months ago. She continued to laugh mentally because she knew this was just the beginning. The whole day she'd been waiting for them to leave so she could glue their trunks closed. It doesn't sound very impressive but wait till they try to change, keeping those girls from their clothes is like keeping Luna from pudding. A very preposterous idea, she was likely to go mental if her pudding was taken away. Lisa, and Padma were likely to go mental if they didn't have access to their clothes. Luna smiled, they were finally leaving.

"Lisa let's just go, anything you don't want glued to a wall take with you. Problem solved." The corners of Padma's mouth twitched, a laugh escaped which was quickly disguised by a cough.

Lisa groaned. "Alright let's go."

The door closed with a soft thud. While getting up from her place on the bed Luna had a rather brilliant idea. Luna went over to her roommates trunks, grabbed most of their clothes and happily left the dorm.

Luna followed Padma and Lisa quietly, levitating clothes every few feet where she muttered a spell to glue them to the corridors. As she was doing this she just happened to hear Lisa and Padma's conversation.

"Padma what if Luna's like a crazy stalker?" Lisa gave Padma a worried look, and added "I mean she has gone through our stuff right? And it's mostly our .." Lisa searched for a good word " .. feminine stuff."

Padma shot Lisa a look. "Am I just being crazy?"

Padma nodded. Luna looked down at her feet; if anyone seen her now she'd surely look like a stalker. But it was all for good reason. Luna turned and looked at her work. On each of the corridors walls various articles of Lisa and Padmas' clothes were scattered, bra's, panties, socks, jeans, shirts, and even their school uniforms. The greatest part was the Luna had written who's clothes they were on the walls. Satisfied with her work she started the walk to the kitchens, it was pudding time.

With one final look behind her Luna decided that was way better than gluing their trunks closed.

* * *

**A/N: **I wrote this story ages ago, and only fixed it up now. I've been busy writing a chapter fic, which I plan to soon upload. So please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Hope you enjoyed!

JescaShylock


End file.
